


There was a time

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Month, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Written for Loki Month on <a href="http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> (prompt: relationships)</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	There was a time

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Loki Month on[Tumblr](http://kneelbeforethegodofmischief.tumblr.com) (prompt: relationships)_

There was a time  
We used to play together.  
You would fight the foe,  
Swinging your wooden hammer.  
I would throw branches at the monster  
And save your life without you acknowledging it.  
Do you remember?

There was a time  
We used to have fun together.  
You would laugh loudly at my pranks,  
Betraying our hideaway  
And we would both run away  
From some furious fellow shaking his fist at us.  
Do you remember?

There was a time  
We used to talk together.  
Not often, it is true. There was not much to say.  
You preferred spending the nights in taverns  
And I would accompany you and carry you home  
When you were drunk and stinking.  
Do you remember?

There was a time  
We used to fight together,  
Side by side, like in our childhood games.  
And always you could count on me  
To save you from the enemy  
And from your own despairing dourness.  
Do you remember?

Now you are standing here, facing me  
And the situation would almost seem familiar  
If there weren’t this bitterness in your eyes,  
Pain, disappointment and fatigue, if there weren’t  
The chains and shackles that keep me from  
Resting my hand on your shoulder and saying:  
“Brother, let’s go home.”


End file.
